


And Forever

by Azryelle



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azryelle/pseuds/Azryelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/oneshots focused on OkiChi .<br/>Various time placements from common route to post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaction to Chizuru tracing one of their scars

Clean air and pure water. It was almost unbelievable that they had had made it this far. That he had made it this far. Every time he felt helpless and weak, she was always his strength. She always remained encouraging and compassionate, despite having lost so much. If he could spend his entire lifetime making her happy it would still not be enough. She gave him so much while asking for so little in return. He always knew she would survive to see more peaceful days and he could only hope that he would be around long enough to spend it with her. He was still afflicted with consumption, but they were no longer affected by the blood lust and being in the sun only proved to make them drowsy which led to many, many lazy days napping together in the sun.

This day was no exception, after a morning of chores and a trip to the market they found themselves succumbing to the lull of the warm breezes as they lay beneath the shade of the large wisteria by their home. Always the light sleeper, his eyes slowly blink open to the shift in Chizuru’s body as she presses her silhouette closer against him, resting her head on his chest. He lifts a hand to run his slender fingertips through her dark stands of hair, twisting and twirling small locks around his fingers as he continues on. His lips twitch into a grin when he feels her cheeks pull into a smile against his chest. He is just so happy to be here in this moment with her.

Her free hand moves, though hesitantly at first to the fold of his kimono collar where it had loosened slightly, exposing his chest. He doesn’t stop her, rather he’s curious of what she might do. Despite his incessant teasing—he loves how he’s able to make her flush from cheek to neck—he’s also patient, always waiting for her to make the next move. Her soft hand settles itself on his chest and her fingers begin to lightly trace along the faded scars he still carries. Her touch is light and feathery, yet it feels like his skin is licked by fire, burning then fading to warmth beneath her fingertips. He steadies his breathing as she continues to trace meandering paths down his chest; a map that he is more than content to be lost with her in. He grabs her hand before it slips down further to his abdomen, bringing it to his mouth and presses a kiss against her fingertips. 

“Ne~ If you’re trying to tease me Chizuru-chan it’s working–” he grins, rubbing his thumb over her palm, “—though I can’t guarantee that I will be able to hold myself back if you continue…even if we’re outside.”


	2. Chapter 2

vvvvvvjnkljkkl


End file.
